He saved me
by perfect tragedies
Summary: Fred goes missing after the war and George locks himself up. Hermione looks after him. Why? Its over a year since the war and Hermione gets a shock when she opens the door. And Percy's on a date! And what's Ginny's big news? Kinda dark at times. Previously under the username Harry Potter rulez


**A/N: I'm so happy! People have actually reviewed on my stories and there haven't been any flames! So this is kinda dark at times but in a way sorta fluffy... Its not very good but I think its one of my best pieces of writing, like in my whole life. Though thats only like 13 years so... Anyaways! Wooo gotta love Fred and George! And sorta chillaxed Percy! Woooo! Love George/Hermione pairing! **

**Warning: Contains emo-ness and attempted suicide! :O**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I may be awesomley epic and a random spaz (and appretnley immature according to some people...) BUT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! *Cries* But its cool coz I can write fanfiction! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>"Hey George," Hermione said softly as she walked into the dark room. George looked up his face was unhealthily pale and waxy. The light in his eyes had gone out and not a word or even the slightest chuckle had slipped through his chapped lips since the war had ended. Since Fred had gone.<br>"I bought lunch," she carried on setting the tray on the table. She smiled sadly "please eat something. Even if it is just a little," her voice cracked and she looked down "just a little..." And when she looked up at George again even through blurry eyes she knew he would.

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly walked down the stairs of the burrow. It had been a little a year since Harry had defeated Voldemort. A year since so many people had died. A year since any one had seen Fred Weasley. Many people had said he had been killed and that his body had been buried under the rubble. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's didn't though. He was out there, somewhere. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shaking her head as if to shake of her thoughts she ran down the rest of the steps, smiled brightly and opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, how may I- FRED?"<br>"Hello Hermione!" Fred said cheerfully  
>Hermione was still in shock. Her mouth was hanging open and her body wouldn't move.<br>"Her-mi-o-ne?" Fred frantically waved his hand in front of her face. Snapping out of her shock and regaining her senses she snapped  
>"I really want to slam the door in your face, but because everyone will be mad at me and because we were worried sick about you, I wont" and with that she turned sharply around and briskly walked into the kitchen. Fred kicked off his shoes and quickly walked after her.<br>"Tea?" she asked suddenly turning around  
>"Huh? Oh yeah please"<br>She put on the kettle and levitated two mugs down. He noticed that her hands were shaking while she poured the hot water. She handed him a mug and walked over to the dining table. Again Fred followed her.  
>"Where is everyone?" he asked<br>"Ginny and Harry got married and they're living at Grimmauld Place, Ron is off with Lavender doing God knows what, Percy is on a date- yes Fred a _date_- Charlie's in Romania, I think... Bill and Fleur... I don't know actually... Oh yes and Molly and Arthur gave gone on holiday," Hermione recited  
>"You forgot George," Fred pointed out, it was really him he wanted to hear about, not Ginny or Ron not even Percy on his date. Hermione sighed. She was trying to avoid the topic.<br>"George... George hasn't come out of his room in a year," Hermione tried not to cry  
>"W-WHAT? A year?" Fred shouted<br>"Yeah, he thinks your dead," she sniffed  
>"Oh Merlin..." he breathed "What have I done?"<br>Hermione looked up "Where were you?" she shouted angrily "this is your fault! It's _your _fault that Harry and Ginny held off the wedding! _Your _fault Ron refused to have fun with other people until a few months ago! _Your_ fault Percy still feels guilty, _he thinks he should have died_! It's _your _fault Charlie had to be _persuaded _to go back to work! _Your_ fault Bill and Fleur kept quiet about Fleur being pregnant! _Your_ fault Molly and Arthur were- no are worried about losing another child! _Your _fault that they aren't as happy as they were before the war! _Your_ fault that George locked himself up! He hasn't talked yet alone laughed! He hasn't seen sunlight in a year, he's practically an empty shell and it's all _your fault_!" she was hysterical now  
>"Well sorry! Sorry for everything! It's all my bloody fault!" he shouted back<br>"It is! It's all your fault!"  
>"I HATE YOU! I wanted to come back to a loving family but all I get is shouted at!"<br>"GINNY WOULD'VE BEEN WORSE! YOU SELF CENTERED PRAT, YOU REMIND ME OF MALFOY!"  
>"OH THATS NICE JUST COMPARE ME TO THE FERRET!"<br>"YOU IDIOT IF YOU HAD CONTACTED US WE WOULDNT BE HERE WOULD WE? WHERE THE (insert bad word here) WHERE YOU ANYWAYS?"  
>"I DON'T KNOW! SOMEWHERE IN THE JUNGLE! I'M NOT A KNOW-IT-ALL LIKE <em>SOME PEOPLE!"<br>_"YOUR A WIZARD YOU COULD HAVE DISAPPARATED YOU IDIOT!"  
>Fred froze. Of course! Hadn't he and George gotten told off for apparating too much?<br>"(Insert bad word here)! (Insert bad word here)! AHHH! (Insert bad word here)! Hermione I'm sorry!" Fred said pulling at his hair and started jumping around, still swearing.

* * *

><p>Upstairs George had just finished off his lunch when he heard shouting. He froze, what if Hermione was in trouble? The other voice sounded like a male. He faintly heard 'it's all your fault' quickly he pulled out a extendable ear. The other voice. It was Fred's. No, Fred was dead! He heard Hermione say something about Malfoy the two carried on and then they went silent.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why- why are you looking after George?" Fred asked finally breaking the silence.<br>"Because he saved me," she said softly. Fred frowned confused. Hermione smiled sadly.  
>"I was- I was going to kill myself and George came and saved me. I owe him a lot. That's why,"<br>Fred looked at her shocked. Hermione Granger had tried to kill herself?  
>"When was this?" Fred asked concerned<br>"Umbridge," is all she had to say for everything to fall into place his eyes quickly flicked to her left hand. Silently she held her hand up. There scared into her skin is the word 'Mudblood'  
>"She told me I was a worthless mudblood who had stolen another witch's magic," Hermione said her eyes filled up with tears then she rolled up her sleeve to show where Bellatrix had carved into her skin the same word. Fred grimaced. Hermione stood up.<br>"You want to go see George? He'll probably think he's hallucinating but..." she trailed off and without a word she climbed up to were George and Fred's room was.

* * *

><p>George kept on listening. He hastily hid the ear when he heard they were coming up. He vowed to apologize and thank Hermione about everything. There was a soft knock on the door<br>"We're coming in George," slowly the door opened. There stood Hermione and beside her was Fred.  
>"George?" Fred whispered he slowly made his way towards his twin. Hermione was right, George was an empty shell. George stared at the person who looked so much like his twin.<br>"George?" he said again worried. George stood up and walked over to Hermione instead. She frowned.  
>"It's him George, really!"<br>George kept on walking until he was right in front of her and then he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Fred looked shocked at his twin. Was he kissing Hermione? George Weasley was kissing Hermione Granger. The girl they had loved to tease and prank. He was kissing her. On the lips! Finally they broke apart Hermione tilted her head to the side but was smiling with tears in her eyes. George proceeded to hug her burying his head in her hair breathing in her scent. Merlin he had missed it!<br>"I'm sorry," he croaked his voice had not been used in a year and it felt strange to talk. Hermione broke down sobbing. George held her close. Finally she calmed down.  
>"It's really him George," she repeated weakly. George looked up at Fred.<br>"Gred?"  
>"Forge!"<br>"It's really you? Your not dead? Wait maybe I'm dead?"  
>"It's me George! Your not dead!"<br>George stood up at hugged his twin tightly.  
>"It's really you!" he breathed. Hermione watched smiling softly. Quietly she slipped out of the room and owled Ginny and Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>George and Fred sat down on George's bed.<br>"Why did you kiss Hermione?" Fred demanded breaking the silence. George smiled.  
>"Is a man not allowed to kiss his wife?"<br>"W-wife?" Fred spluttered. George nodded happily.  
>"B-but she said you hadn't come out of your room for a year!"<br>George frowned and sighed. "Before the war Fred,"  
>Fred gaped at his twin mouth opening and closing.<br>"You look like a fish." George chuckled  
>"How long George?" Fred asked bluntly<br>"The day before Bill and Fleur's wedding." Geroge said softly smiling.  
>Before Fred could say anything more there was a loud crash and a familiar female voice demanding that 'Fredrick Weasley get his butt down here now'<p>

* * *

><p>Fred ran down the steps and found a furious Ginny Potter being held back by Hermione and Harry. George came down almost immediately after him.<br>"George!" Ginny and Harry cried running up and smothering him in hugs apparently forgetting all about Fred.  
>"What? I come back after a year and I get ignored?" Fred scowled<br>"You! You self centred prat! Your just as bad as Malfoy!" Ginny seethed her wand out  
>"What is up with everyone comparing me to the ferret today?" Fred cried exasperated throwing his arms up<br>"Where were you?" Harry asked  
>"Um, in some jungle somewhere," Fred said sheepishly "and Hermione pointed out I could have apparated, so don't you go and tell me that too!" he added hastily. Ginny glared at him for awhile but then she started bawling her eyes out. A few minutes later she sniffed and said<br>"Blame it on the hormones, they're already kicking in!"  
>Hermione squealed "Your pregnant?"<br>"Yep!"  
>"Oh my gosh!" Hermione started jumping up and down grabbing Harry's hands excitedly. His face broke into a huge goofy grin and he started jumping with her.<br>"You owe me 20 gallons" she said smugly when they finally calmed down. Ginny's eyes flashed.  
>"You were betting on when I'd get pregnant?" she screeched. The two gulped and then at the same time they pointed at the other person.<br>"It was his idea!" Hermione said quickly  
>"It was her idea!"<br>"What? Was not!" she argued  
>"It was!"<br>"Was not!"  
>"Was!"<br>"You were drunk Harry!"  
>"W- wait, AHHH I hate it when your right!"<br>Hermione smiled smugly "It was your idea! Now cough up!" she demanded. Grudgingly he handed over a fistful of coins. Hermione counted them.  
>"Thanks for the extra five!" she grinned Harry's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.<br>"I hate you" he growled. Hermione grinned wider  
>"No you don't!"<br>"Have I already pointed out I hate when your right?"  
>"Yep!"<br>Harry simply rolled his eyes but was grinning.  
>"When was this?" Ginny asked curiously apparently forgetting that she was furious at the two.<br>"Um, it was before your wedding and we were getting trashed, instead of Harry having a bachelor party," Hermione replied  
>"Oh yeah. That night! I remember now you guys came home at 4:30am and Harry was almost naked!" Ginny remembered<br>"That was a fun night..." Harry said "Well at least what I can remember." he frowned and everyone else laughed.  
>"Well dear can you tell us what you remember then?" Ginny asked giggling<br>"Well I remember doing shots and then Hermione and I started dancing on the top of the bar. Hermione weren't you like half naked?"  
>George raised a eyebrow at her and she glared at Harry "I was wearing short shorts with a crop top!" she screeched<br>"With a bra?" Harry asked not missing a beat  
>"OF COURSE I WAS WEARING A BRA!"<br>"Just checking..."  
>"Not as bad as you and your 'Batman' boxers I got you like five years ago!" Hermione shot back hotly. Harry blushed. George and Fred snickered. Ginny's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline.<br>"Ahem, well I wasn't the one who had a lesbian chat me up!"  
>"She was lesbian? Wait she was a she? Thought she was a he... But what ever she was <em>so<em> not chatting me up!" Hermione cried  
>Harry just laughed.<br>"At least I didn't try to pour fire whiskey all over me and then try lick it all of!"  
>"I-I I got nothing..." Harry slumped in his seat.<br>"That all you remember? That's it?"  
>"Well we were both really, <em>really<em> drunk!" Harry defended and Hermione nodded vigorously.  
>"The hangover the next day wasn't too nice though..." Hermione cringed and Harry shuddered.<br>"Didn't we go around knocking on doors singing Christmas carols?" Harry asked  
>"Yeah, I think we did..."<br>They laughed "Good times, good times…."  
>"You guys sound like fun drunks!" Fred observed<br>"Sometimes it's a bad thing." Harry sighed  
>"Ha! Remember that time you came to the girls dorm and woke me up because you found yourself naked next to Ron?"<br>"Yeah well remember when you woke me up at like 6:00am because you found yourself naked next to _Malfoy_?"  
>Hermione huffed "Millicent Bulstrode"<br>"Blaise Zabini"  
>"Susan Bones"<br>"Dean Thomas"  
>"Padma"<br>"Er, me!"  
>"You just <em>had <em>to use that card now?" Hermione asked outraged  
>"Me. As in you and Hermione had…." Fred trailed off<br>"Er, yeah"  
>"HAHAHAHA!" Ginny laughed "You did it with <em>Susan Bones<em>?"  
>"Yeah. I think she lost it to me, which I feel bad about"<br>"Nope. She lost it before you bedded her"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Yep!"  
>"Phew!"<br>They chatted for a while and then Harry said that they should get going. Hermione also said she had to start making dinner. This left the twins alone in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Bill and Fleur's wedding, huh?<br>"Yeah"  
>"Couldn't trust me?" he challenged<br>"No! Its not that! Its just you know, they were hunting for the horcruxes and…." he trailed off  
>"So she's more important then me now?"<br>"No! Well in a way yes but you're my twin!"  
>Fred rolled his eyes "I might as well not be if your going to keep your <em>marriage <em>a secret"  
>"I'm telling you its not like that!"<br>"Pfft, sure…"  
>"I love her Fred she's like the ray of sunshine on a stormy day, she's smart and funny, she loves me! Me George Weasley! She married me," George sighed "I don't deserve her, but she married me, she loves me."<br>Fred looked at his twin. He noticed how his face lit up when he talked about her, he had never seen him so happy not even when they were pranking. He felt a pang of jealousy.  
>"You put her second though. You locked yourself up in that room for a year. You didn't speak to her until today! You say that you love her? That's bull! For a year she looked after you, and you didn't even try thank her or apologize!" Fred hissed<br>"Don't tell me that you love her now!" George growled  
>"I don't love her that way." Fred glared<br>"Really? Huh, you seem pretty over protective of her!" George shouted disbelievingly  
>"Yeah, so is Harry and you don't go accusing him about loving her!"<br>"He's married! You- your a player! You told Angelina you loved her while you went out with Katie!"  
>Fred glared at his twin. He opened his mouth to protest when Hermione walked in.<br>"Everything okay? I heard shouting." she asked worried  
>"Yeah, just having a friendly debate." Fred lied hastily<br>She smiled "Okay then! Dinners on in about an hour, Percy and Ron should be back soon." she called and turned back to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of earshot George glared at his twin.  
>"I would appreciate if you didn't lie to <em>my wife <em>so for your own purposes!" he spat  
>Fred slumped in his seat.<br>"I'm jealous." he said simply looking directly at his twin  
>"What?" George cried "You said you didn't love her like that! You <em>lied <em>to me?"  
>"No! Not like that! Its just you- well when you talk about Hermione, your face lights up and-" Fred swallowed "And I was jealous because not even I could get you so happy and…" he trailed off looking at the worn carpet. To his surprise George laughed. Fred looked up at his brother annoyed.<br>"Its not funny!" he frowned  
>"Yes- it- is!" he chocked out between laughs. Finally he calmed down "Seriously? You were <em>jealous<em>? No one can replace you Fred! Sure Hermione makes me really happy, but its because I love her! I can't say to Hermione 'hey remember that when we turned Filch's hair blue?' because she's not the one who I prank with, _you _are! But I can't say to you 'remember when we went to France that one time and had a picnic?' because that's Hermione and my thing! I took her to France for a picnic because she just so mentioned that she wanted to one day, I love her like that, remembering random things she says and then going and making them romantic. I can't exactly do that to you can I?" George explained  
>"You took her to France?" Fred exclaimed<br>"That's all you got from that? Yes, I took her to France! We had a picnic and then we went sightseeing" George cried exasperated  
>"Were was I?"<br>"I dunno! Lee took some poly juice potion and pretended to be me at the joke store. Anyways I do romantically mushy things like that with Hermione and then talk about quidditch and prank with you!"  
>Fred wrinkled his nose at the 'romantically mushy' part.<br>"I get it now." he sighed  
>"Good! Now lets go down and see what's for dinner…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, love." George said coming into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Hermione's tiny body. She looked up at him.<br>"Hello George, hello Fred. You can't have anything yet so you and Fred can go now!" she smiled. George pouted playfully  
>"Who said we wanted anything?"<br>"Well you _are _George and Fred Weasley!"  
>"True…"<br>"Well go on! Play quidditch or something! Create a new invention, talk about what ever guys talk about! I am not giving you any food!" she cried  
>"What if I want to help my wonderful wife cook?" George asked innocently<br>"Wanted to help my- mph!" she was cut off when George's hand clamped over her mouth  
>"Naughty! Bad girl!"<br>Hermione's eyes narrowed. She bit his hand. Hard. He yelped but didn't let go of her.  
>"I'm not a <em>dog<em>!"  
>"You just <em>bit <em>me and then say your not a dog?" George snorted  
>"Basically."<br>"Kiss it better!" he said like a little five year old  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me! Kiss. It. Better!"  
>"No."<br>"Yes."  
>"No!"<br>"Yes! Yes! YES!" he whined  
>"George, I am not going to 'kiss it better'" Hermione growled<br>"I'm gonna tell Fred!"  
>"He's right there, you know." Hermione said nodding her head to where Fred was standing with an amused expression on his face.<br>"Fred, Hermione bit me and she then she didn't even kiss it better!" he stomped his foot  
>Fred laughed. "Come on Georgie, lets go play quidditch your wife looks like she's really angry!"<br>George scowled playfully but reluctantly nodded.  
>"I'll go get the brooms," Fred said walking out of the kitchen "They're still in the same place right?"<br>"Yeah!" Hermione called back.  
>George leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as soon as Fred was gone. When she kissed him back he deepened it. They broke apart breathless.<br>"I've missed that." he said softly all traces of the five year old gone. She smiled.  
>"Me too."<br>There was a loud crash and they both looked up surprised.  
>"Er, George? Little help up here?" Fred shouted<br>Hermione giggled.  
>"I'd better go help him…." George said slowly. He didn't want to let go of her, not yet.<br>"Yep."  
>"Love you."<br>"Love you too"  
>George sighed realising he couldn't put it off any longer<br>"Coming!" he yelled and raced up the stairs.  
>Hermione giggled as she heard Fred demand why he took so long.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred watched his brother wrap his arms around Hermione. They fitted perfectly, he noticed. Is this what love looks like? He even has a pet name for her! He watched as Hermione playfully tried to shoo them away, but mostly looking at George. He felt like he was intruding on the couple standing there. They were so in love. Especially George. You could <em>see <em>the devotion in his eyes and he held her protectively to his own body. Never in his whole life had he been this serious about anyone. Suddenly George yelped. He still held onto her though. It was as if he was scared that if he let her go she would disappear. He watched amused as they mock fought. George was acting like a little child and Hermione was like the mother. He heard his name come up quickly he replied so that he wouldn't get into too much trouble with Hermione. He suggested that they go quidditch as an excuse to leave the couple together alone for a few moments. As he left he saw George lean down and kiss her. He smiled faintly. George was head over heals in love with her, and Fred didn't feel any jealousy any more. Just happiness that his twin was really and truly happy.

* * *

><p>After a bit of swearing and a lot of clattering and crashing the two came storming down the stairs.<br>"You can't play quidditch with two people Hermione!"  
>"Just figured it out now have you?" she replied cheekily<br>Fred and George gasped. "You did that on purpose?"  
>"Uh-huh," she said vaguely looking down at her watch "Percy and Ron should be home soon, go shower and get dressed into some nicer clothes." she looked up the twins.<br>"What? Why do we have to go get dressed up for? Its only Perc and Ronnie-kins!" they protested  
>"Yes, but what your wearing…" she trailed off wrinkling her nose.<br>They rolled their eyes but grudgingly went back upstairs and Hermione sighed when the she heard the shower turn on.

* * *

><p>"Percy! How was your date?" Hermione cried as soon as he walked through the door a few minutes after Fred and George had gone up to wash. Percy grinned.<br>"It was great!" he said enthusiastically "We're going to a museum next time!"  
>"Next time?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"That's great Percy!"<br>"Thanks Hermione. Is Ron already home?" he asked  
>"No, not yet," she frowned "he should be here any minute now though."<br>"Who's using the shower then?"  
>"Oh, Fred or George…"<br>"Oh O- Wait Fred or George?"  
>"Yeah, Fred's back, oops forgot to tell you." she said sheepishly<br>"And George?"  
>"Yep!"<br>"That's great!"  
>"Yeah it is! Look here comes Ron!" Hermione said pointing out the window<br>"Great, I want to compare results with him!"  
>"Results?" Hermione asked eyebrow raised<br>"Yeah, like how well his date went, results" Percy said excitedly  
>"Er, well then. Here's your chance!" she said as Ron burst into the kitchen.<br>"Mmm, something smells good!" he said stomach rumbling.  
>Hermione laughed "You Weasley's always thinking with your stomachs!"<br>Ron started laughing too and soon enough they were all laughing on the ground clutching their sides.  
>"What's so funny?" George asked coming down in clean jeans and a white button up long sleeved top.<br>"George!" Ron shouted  
>"The one and only!" he grinned<br>"You better not get that top dirty." Hermione warned  
>"Yes, love."<br>Just then Fred came bounding down the stairs.  
>"What did I miss?" he asked then paused "What don't answer that!"<br>"FRED!" Ron bellowed  
>"Yes Ron?"<br>"Y-your back!"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Hey Percy can you help me set the table?" Hermione asked Percy quietly while Ron was 'man-hugging' his two brothers.  
>"Sure." he murmured taking the place mats from Hermione's hands.<br>"Thanks!"  
>"Wait where are you two going?" George asked<br>"We're going to go set the table for dinner." Hermione shrugged  
>"Okay then! I'll help you too!" he said almost running to her.<br>"Its fine, you don't need three people to set a table!"  
>"I want to help though!"<br>Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.  
>"Here then!" she cried exasperated taking the mats out of Percy's hands. She smiled apologetically at him and he shrugged in response. George happily began setting the table and his brothers watched him hover around Hermione pestering her if he could help.<br>"George's got it _bad_!" they all said in unison. But still they couldn't help notice how perfect they looked together. It looked as if they were a couple who had been together for years.  
>"Dinner!" Hermione called and they all raced to the table all thoughts of Hermione and George's relationship replaced with food.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mmm, this is really good Hermione!" Ron said stuffing a slice of pizza in his mouth<br>"Thank you Ron!" Hermione grinned pleased  
>"Who knew you could cook?" Fred said<br>"Please Fred! What _can't_ she do?" Ron snorted  
>"Right." Fred nodded<br>Hermione laughed. "I can't do a lot of things."  
>"What? The brightest witch of her age <em>can't do something<em>?" Fred cried dramatically  
>Hermione rolled her eyes. "So Percy. Tell me more about your date!" she said enthusiastically. He launched into a long story from the very second he left the house. George wasn't really listening, he was watching Hermione. She looked so beautiful. The sun made her <em>glow. <em>Her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail and she was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans but she was prettier then any other woman George had ever seen.

* * *

><p>"Are you finished?" Hermione asked<br>"Hmmm?" George was jerked out of his thoughts by a voice of an angel. He realised dinner was already over.  
>"Are you finished?" she repeated<br>"Uh, yeah." he said  
>Hermione smiled. All of her straight white teeth showing. She leaned over the table and took his plate and placed it on all the others.<br>"You need some help?" Percy asked  
>"That would be great, thank you Percy"<br>The carried away the plates and soon the table was clear. Ron and Percy went to the lounge and Fred said that he was going to go to bed.  
>"This early?" George asked astounded<br>"Yeah, its been a long day." he yawned  
>George sighed. "Okay. See you in the morning."<br>"Night"  
>Fred walked upstairs. Almost immediately Hermione walked in.<br>"Where's Fred?"  
>"Oh, he's going to bed."<br>"Hmmm. I'll have to go find him some pyjamas." she fussed  
>"He's a big boy he can look after himself." George grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving. Hermione flinched as his fingers covered the scars. George frowned and pulled her down to his lap. He flipped over her hand and looked shocked at the scars of were she had cut herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"W-what?" he asked confused shaking his head.<br>"Its nothing" she replied hastily  
>"Hermione" he said warningly<br>"I cut my self, a few times."  
>"You went emo?"<br>"N-!" she started but then sighed "Yeah, I did" she said softly  
>"When?"<br>"I dunno, a few months after you locked yourself up?"  
>"Hermione…." George trailed off<br>Hermione stood up. "Sorry." she said and rushed off to Ginny's old room.

* * *

><p>George sat dumbfound. He didn't know how long he had sat there for when Percy came in.<br>"Did you know?" George demanded  
>"Yeah" Percy said knowing all too well what he meant.<br>"Why didn't you stop her?"  
>"We did. Harry, Ron all of us! We all tried!"<br>"Who was it? Who was it who got her to stop?"  
>"Ginny."<br>"Wh-" he started but Percy interrupted  
>"Look, I'm not going to tell you any more. You should have been there but you weren't. I don't know how she persuaded her to stop. I tried, really I did. This is between you and her now." Percy said firmly<br>"Percy?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Just one more answer. Please."  
>Percy sighed but didn't object.<br>"Did she try- you know…" George trailed off  
>Percy smiled sadly and nodded slowly. George jumped up and quickly thanked him running up to where Hermione had gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the bed looking out the window. Tears spilt down her cheeks. She looked down at her wrist and fingered the scars softly. She had lied. It wasn't only a few times. The door opened. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.<br>"Hey George"  
>"Hey Hermione" he sat down next to her.<br>Hermione felt his warm fingers gently brush away the tears.  
>"George?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I lied to you"<br>"I know"  
>"Your not mad?"<br>"Nope"  
>Hermione looked up at him searching his eyes for any sign of anger. There was none. There was however sadness, disappointment and guilt.<br>"You said we'd get through it together," he said softly "that night on the Astronomy tower. We'd be together forever. You promised not to try again. Why'd you break your promise? Hermione, why?" he pleaded.  
>Hermione looked down at her hands. "Because you broke yours" she mumbled finally "Together. That's what you said."<br>Realisation dawned on George. "Oh Hermione. I'm sorry." he sighed. He brought her body close to his. "I'm so sorry."  
>"Its fine" Hermione shrugged leaning into him<br>"Its not fine! I broke my promise because I was selfishly thinking about my self"  
>"You were thinking about Fred" she mumbled into his top<br>"No. I wasn't even thinking!"  
>"George?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I love you"<br>"I love you too Hermione"

* * *

><p>Fred smiled softly as he watched the young couple sleep. Their hands entwined and smiles gracing their faces. Their bodies fitting together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. Fred walked away humming contently, he had a feeling that he would be going to be solo in the joke shop for awhile. But he didn't really mind. George had saved her and she had saved him. They completed each other. It was the perfect ending to a love story. But Fred knew that this was just the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it good? Was it bad? Did I do horrible? Its not really that funny but yeah... and the end was kinda sappy... but I liked writing it at like 12:00am on a school night... because who doesn't love writing fanfiction at random times of the day?**


End file.
